


Loki sings in the shower

by Lucky1443



Series: Avengers living with Loki [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banished Loki, Magicless Loki, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky1443/pseuds/Lucky1443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sings in the shower...who would have thunk it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki sings in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to Loki: agent of Asgard, this takes place a week after Loki's punishment, Sorry if any of the characters are OOC

Loki, hates it here on Midgard, the humans are stupid, and kill each other for no reason, though recently he's been quite fond of musicals, which is kinda how this situation happened.  
  
The avengers, had awoken one early morning, and decided to have breakfast together, hell even Tony came out of his science cave to actually eat something except five day old pizzas, and coffee, Steve was currently making, pancakes, Thor was attempting to figure out how to use the toaster, and make his pop-tarts by Bruce, who was making himself some coffee, Tony was playing on his phone and drinking coffee, and finally Clint, and Natasha were having a conversation about what actually happened in, Budapest.  
  
"Wait...where's reindeer games?" Tony suddenly remembered looking up from his phone, suddenly all attention was on where the hell, Loki was, "Thor, weren't you appose to be paying attention to him making sure he doesn't take over the world?" Clint asked panic in his voice but still holding a great poker face, "I am sorry, archer friend I forgot, I am not used to having to, 'baby sit' him." Thor said putting quotations with his fingers around baby sit.  
  
"Jarvis, where is, reindeer games?" Tony asked sliding his phone into the middle of the table as a hologram popped up, Steve who had turned around to place the pancakes down and join the conversation jumped, and almost dropped the plates, thank Erskine for the super soldier serum because the pancakes wouldn't have survived without those reflexes.  
  
Thor, looked amazed, with wide eyes at the hologram as he sat down, Bruce didn't really looked surprised at all, as he leaned against the counter drinking coffee, "Loki, is inside of the bathroom on Thor, and him self's floor." Jarvis said the hologram in the middle of the table showed a camera view of the bathroom, the position of the camera allowed you to see the outline of Loki's figure on the shower curtain to be showed.  
  
"Do you have cameras in all the bathroom's?" Natasha asked suspiciously eyeing Tony, "Yes, actually don't want anyone to do something in there like..... Plant a bomb?" Tony said a questioning sound in his voice, "Have I actually understood?" The hologram started singing, and Tony let out a tiny snort, "Oh god he's singing in the shower..." Tony said covering his mouth slightly, "This magic quirk I've tried to suppress or hide." Loki sang, "Is that... Wicked?" Clint asked eyeing the hologram, Natasha looked like her highly trained shield agent mask would crumble from laughter, "Is a talent? That could help me be a wizard!" Loki sung grabbing the back scrubber and using it as a microphone, "Jarvis, start recording this is rich." Tony said between tiny giggles, "If I'm worthy, so worthy, so worthy I'll be! When I am a wizard, one I prove my worth, and then I'm king of Asgard." Loki sang into the back scrubber, "He changed the lyrics around this is rich." Tony giggled, Thor looked baffled at what Loki was singing, "What I've waited for since...since birth! And with all my fathers wisdom, and my looks he won't be blinded!" Loki sung setting down the back scrubber momentarily to pour shampoo into his hair, Thor watched on confused.  
  
"Do you think the All-fathers... Blind? Or like frost giants so small minded? No!" Thor's jaw dropped a little, "He'll say to me, 'I've known who you truly are... My son of whom I can rely.'" Thor looked almost sad, and Tony noticed this a little and silenced his laughing a little, "And that's how I'll begin the wizard and I..." Loki let out a tiny giggle, "Once I am a wizard, my whole life will change, cuz once you are a wizard, no one thinks your strange!" Loki sang picking up his shower microphone again, "No All-fathers is not proud of you, no brother acts ashamed." Loki sang, "Anyone suddenly feel really sad now?" Clint asked slowly, his eyebrows quirked confusedly, "And all of Asgard loves you, when as a wizard your acclaimed and this gift or this curse I have inside." Loki sang, and Tony hide a small smirk behind his hand, "Maybe at last I'll know why, when we are hand-in-hand... My father and I." Loki sang looking down almost sad, well from what they could see from the silhouette.  
  
"And one day he'll say to me, 'Loki.. My son who is so superior, shouldn't my son who's so good inside, have a matching exterior?, and since folks here to an absurd degree, seem fixated on your slight body, would it be alright by you, if I give mjolnir to you?'..." Thor looked shocked at Loki's words, "He still thinks of the all father as his father?" Thor said to himself holding his hand over his heart, "And though of course that's not important to me...' Alright my not?', I'll reply! Oh what a pair we'll be, My father and I... Yes! What a pair we'll be, My brother and." Thor looked hopefully almost.  
  
"... Unlimited... My future is unlimited... And I just had a vision almost like a prophecy I know, it sounds truly crazy, and true the visions hazy but I swear one day they'll be, a celebration throughout Asgard that's all to do...with me!" Loki held the note for a bit, "And I'll rule as king of Asgard! Feeling things I've never felt!, And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy I could- Turn blue!, and so it'll be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else 'till I die!" Loki sang loudly stuttering a bit trying to figure out what he'd turn into.  
  
"Held in such high esteem... When people see me they will scream! For half of Asgard favorite team!" He held the note for a few seconds, "The wizard... And I!" Loki held the last note for a whole minute, and let out a large breath, Tony turned off the hologram giggling, "This was fabulous black mail material.


End file.
